


The Words

by Caera1996



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sweethearts Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Bones overhears Jim singing "Fly Me to the Moon" while he's showering in their dorm or on the Enterprise. The good doctor had no idea Jim could sing, like heart melting. The outcome is up to you. Inspired by Chris singing on the "Jimmy Kimmel Show" on Thursday, 1/16 (Can be heard here) – Jim’s POV</p><p><b>Summary:</b> Jim and Leonard have a night out planned. Jim thinks he has some time before Bones gets back, and decides to take a shower…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words

**Author's Note:**

> The matching (Bones POV) story is by kinderjedi.

Jim whistled to himself as he made his way across the campus, smiling and nodding at people who greeted him. He was in a great mood…today had been a good day, and tonight he planned to enjoy himself with his best friend who was also recently his something more. With no classes to worry about tomorrow, and Bones finally free from any duties at Medical for a day, they were planning to finally have a night out – and then a night in – together.  
  
And he was so looking forward to that. Especially the “together” part. That was his favorite part, hands down. He’d never had someone like Bones in his life…someone who was truly a partner. Someone who could take care of himself, who could take care of him, and, best of all, who he knew he could trust, and be trusted in return.  
  
Jim wasn’t inexperienced, but none of his experience had prepared him for what it would be like to be with and fall in love with someone like Bones. An equal, in everything.  
  
And then he nearly tripped over his own feet when he realized what had just popped into his head.  
  
 _In love, Jim? Really?_  
  
Shaking his head at himself, at how damn sappy he sounded, he let himself into Bones’ building. Bypassing the lift, Jim ran up the three flights of stairs and let himself into his quarters.  
  
“Bones?” he called. But he wasn’t there yet, and Jim wasn’t really expecting him to be. Dropping his things by the corner closet, he decided to take advantage of the hour or so he thought he had and take a shower. Stripping as he made his way to the bathroom, he let his clothes lay where they fell.  
  
A few minutes later, the small quarters were filled with the sounds of running water and a smooth, baritone voice. Deafened by the sound of his voice and the water echoing in the bathroom, Jim didn’t hear Bones enter, or his questioning, “Jim?”, and he continued to sing, as if no one was listening:  
  
 _Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars_  
  
The door to the bathroom was partially open, and Bones stood just outside, listening. Completely astounded, and impressed, by the vocal ability Jim was demonstrating, he stayed quiet. A slow smile spread across his face as a warm feeling pooled in his belly as he added another thing to his list of things that made him love Jim for who he was. Two years, and Jim surprised him almost daily.  
  
 _In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, Bones, kiss me  
  
Fill my heart with song  
and let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore_  
  
Huffing a little laugh of absolute delight when he heard Jim add his name to the old standard, he moved away from the door when Jim turned the water off. Taking a seat at the table, he waited for Jim to come out. He got a second treat when Jim exited the bathroom with nothing but a towel slung low on his hips.  
  
 _In other words, please be true  
In other words, I lo…_  
  
“Bones!” Jim exclaimed when his eyes caught sight of him. He stood frozen in place for a second as a wave of heat washed over him, and he could _feel_  himself turn red from the roots of his hair to his toes. “Uhh…”  
  
Leonard smiled fully as Jim flushed red in a full body blush, down his face to his neck and chest…but especially his ears and face. And though Leonard already realized that what he felt for Jim was more than what he’d ever felt for anyone, he felt himself fall all over again.  
  
Still standing there, caught between his desire to dart back into the bathroom and the knowledge of how that ridiculous that was, Jim settled for crossing his arms over his chest and studying his toes. He cleared his throat and glanced up at him. “You’re early.”  
  
Standing, Leonard crossed to Jim and wrapped him in his arms, chuckling lowly. Jim squeezed his eyes closed and pressed his face against Leonard’s neck.  
  
“You’re voice is beautiful,” Leonard said. “I want to hear more.”  
  
Some of his embarrassment at being caught lessening, Jim laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around Bones’ midsection, then pulled back enough for a kiss.  
  
“Sing some more,” Bones said. “I want to hear you.”  
  
“I don’t know if I can with you watching me,” Jim admitted, the flush on his cheeks brightening as he ducked his head.  
  
Bones grin turned lascivious as his hands drifted down to the towel wrapped around Jim’s waist.  
  
“Sing for me, and I’ll do something for you next, Darlin’,” Bones said with a wink.  
  
Jim kissed Bones again, pressing against him. “Mmm…” he murmured as he wrapped a hand around the back of Bones’ neck. “Well, that’s an offer I can’t say no to,” Jim replied.  
  
Ignoring the heat in his face, Jim found it was easy to look Bones in the eye when he realized what he was seeing in Bones’ gaze…an echo of what was in his heart.  
  
 _Fill my heart with song_  
and let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you  
  
Arms wrapped around each other, they swayed in place. Jim let Bones direct their movements as he sang. Bones sighed happily as Jim finished, the last phrase’s words and notes hanging in the air.  
  
“Love you, too,” Bones whispered, and Jim’s heart sang.


End file.
